minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic
Classic is the second development phase of Minecraft, following "Pre-classic" and being succeeded by Indev. It was the first Minecraft development stage to have some of its versions released to the public. This phase was unnamed until June 28, 2010, when a blog post was written to name the development phases of the game. The release of the Survival game mode was conducted in a series of incremental tests named Survival Test. The test had a point-based system where the player could acquire points from killing some of the game's first mobs. Survival Test was quietly removed after the website received a major overhaul on December 16, 2010. On May 9, 2019, Mojang released a re-creation of the classic Minecraft experience that anyone can play in their web browser. It is available for play here. Features Unlike the Alpha, Beta, and 1.0 versions of Minecraft, Classic does not support many of the main staples of the game such as crafting or a proper Inventory. Much like creative mode, there was an infinite amount of blocks a player could use at their disposal, although, a player could only place the old textured cobblestone. However, unlike creative mode, Minecraft Classic did not let a player fly (without the use of mods or plug-ins). Overview Minecraft Classic was the original version of Minecraft. It was originally given away for free. However, it is now bundled with the release edition, as part of the Minecraft Launcher. Minecraft Classic did not include any mobs except the players themselves (Minecraft Classic did support multiplayer as well as single player). In Minecraft Classic, a player was limited on how far they could explore since the worlds were limited in size. Like all of the other editions of Minecraft, Classic was a sandbox game. This means that there are no objectives and no unlocks — a player is free to do what they like. As with most early Minecraft editions, worlds were generated randomly and had limited space. Unlike the Alpha and Beta editions of Minecraft, sponges had the ability to absorb water in Classic. Single Player Singleplayer was a mode within Minecraft Classic that, once selected, placed a player in a world surrounded by fog. In this world, a player could use the infinite amount of materials available to them to create whatever they wanted. Guests Guests to the [//minecraft.net Minecraft website] were able to play Minecraft Classic for free. However, the links to access it are no longer on the front page which makes anyone without the link unable to play it. Guests could not save their worlds like premium users could. Premium users could save their worlds in the browser, but non-premium members had to save any worlds as a save file. Multiplayer Multiplayer within Minecraft Classic allowed for several players to connect via a server. Servers in Minecraft Classic operated in a much similar fashion to that of servers for Minecraft Alpha, Beta, and full release. As with current Minecraft servers, Minecraft Classic servers were compatible with mods and plug-ins. Multiplayer worlds in Minecraft Classic were an identical size to that of worlds in Minecraft Classic singleplayer. Blocks players can use in Minecraft classic.]] Blocks that were available in Minecraft Classic included: *Cobblestone *Bricks *Dirt *Wood Planks *Leaves (Oak) *Glass *Stone Slabs (Xbox 360 Edition includes different slabs). *Mossy Cobblestone *Saplings (Oak) *Flowers (Red and Yellow) *Mushrooms (Brown and Red) *Sand (Note that sand is still affected by gravity.) *Gravel *Sponge *Wool (White, Orange, Magenta, Light Blue, Yellow, Lime, Pink, Gray, Light Gray, Cyan, Purple, Blue, Brown, Green, Red, and Black) *Ores (Iron, Coal, and Gold) *Iron block *Gold block *Bookshelf *TNT (inactive) *Obsidian *Bedrock (able to use and break, unlike Minecraft full release survival). Trivia *The walking animation for Classic consisted of the Player running forward and moving their arms in an unusual fashion as if they were flailing their arms. This animation, however, can only be viewed in multiplayer Classic since the ability for players to see themselves was not added until a later edition of Minecraft. *Classic versions 0.0.11a to 0.0.13a_03, as well as c0.30_01c, are available in the Minecraft launcher's "Time Machine" feature. Players are advised to PROCEED AT THEIR OWN RISK due to these versions containing bugs. Also, versions below 0.0.14a will not load up for an unknown reason. Maybe it is due to some files missing in the older versions. The earliest playable versions are rd-132211 and rd-132328. Many versions of Minecraft Classic' are considered to be lost: (Recently, the .jar file for 0.0.23a_01 has been found). *Classic 0.0.23a_01 - Last version to spawn human mob using the "g" key. *0.24_05 - The version Pigs were introduced, where they were cross-eyed. *0.27 SURVIVAL TEST 12 - Last release of Survival Test before creative Classic returned. *0.28 - Creative Classic returned. Many servers for Classic appeared on the old site. *0.29_02 - One bug was fixed for servers. *Creative (Indev) 0.31 - Was featured in one video which showed a Plank glitch. Rana was also featured in this version. This version is extremely difficult to find. *Players could spawn Humans by pressing the "G" key in versions rd-160052 to Classic 0.0.23a_01. *Most builds in Classic were Pixel art. *Infinite Water Sources (and the lava variant) were used by griefers in Classic. *Rana was added in Classic in the version 0.30_02. *If a level was saved in Survival Test, then loaded in Classic, there would be mobs on the loaded world due to Survival Test having mobs. *In 0.0.14a, there was a test of using offset blocks while not using cube blocks. This feature was never used. *There were about 8 releases of 0.0.14a (possibly for bug fixes), but they only lasted an hour as 0.0.15a was released on the same day. Gallery mc manor.png|A three-story house built by a player in Minecraft Classic. 911.jpg|First confirmed build of the Twin Towers. Posted June 2009. Minecraft-castle.jpg|One of the first ever castles in MC. Picture taken on around May 17–19, 2009. Screen Shot 2017-09-16 at 5.56.59 PM.png|Sheep cage in Classic 0.30. See also * Alpha * Beta * Infdev * Indev Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay Category:Version